Nekotalia in The Aristocats
by Anime Monster
Summary: England is the "mother" of three kittens  America, Canada, and Seychelles . When Austria wants to inherit Japan's fortune, they're dumped in the wild and are rescued by Prussia the alley cat.
1. England and His Kittens

Summary: England as Duchess; America, Canada, and Seychelles as his kittens; Prussia as O'Mally the Alley cat; and Austria as the evil Edgar. It's nekotalia cuteness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Aristocats. I make no money off of this. I also don't own half the dialog which is mostly quoted or paraphrased from the movie.

Author's Note: Is this a first? Nekotalia fanfiction?

Here's the cast:  
Madame Adelaide Bonfamille: Japan  
Edgar: Austria  
Duchess: UK-cat  
Berlioz: Canada-cat (played by Canada-kitten)  
Frou-frou: Spain-horse  
Georges Hautecourt: Greece  
Marie: Seychelles-cat (played by Seychelles-kitten)  
Toulouse: America-cat (played by America-kitten)  
Roquefort: S. Italy-mouse  
Napoleon: Poland-dog  
Lafayette: Lithuania-dog  
O'Mally: Prussia-cat  
Milkman as himself  
Amelia Gabble: Hong Kong-goose  
Abigail Gabble: China-goose  
Chef as himself  
Uncle Waldo: S. Korea-goose  
Scat Cat: Germany-cat  
Italian Cat: N. Italy-cat  
English Cat: Denmark-cat  
Russian Cat: Russia-cat  
Chinese Cat: Hong Kong-cat  
Postmen as themselves

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

**_Nekotalia in The Aristocats_  
Chapter 1: England and His Kittens**

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

It was another beautiful day for Japan and his family...his family of cats. England was the oldest and despite being male, the mother of the three playful kittens that had joined their family recently. America was the oldest of the three and liked his cream a little too much as he was a bit on the fat side. Canada was the middle one and the other boy. Seychelles was the youngest and the only girl.

England was a fluffy furred feline with mostly white fur though two patches and his tail were a tan brown color. One of his two patches was on his face covering the entirety of his left eye and stretching along the left side of his head back so that even the left ear was brown. The other patch was on his left side near the base of his tail, but not quite there. He often looked a bit sad with green eyes shining brightly as if about to cry, but Japan was always there for him and the kittens which is why he took them with him when he went out on errands.

America was even more fluffy and also had mostly white fur, though somehow he ended up with a mane of black fur around his throat. He also had a small line of black fur under his blue eyes that looked like square-rimmed glasses. He was very rambunctious and would often get into trouble. He had a habit of pretending to be a wild cat, hissing and spitting at the air.

Canada was more curly than fluffy with light tan fur with an extra long curl that always stuck out from the top of his head no matter how often England tried to flatten it. He had two white patches that looked like mirrors of his mother's and a striped tail. Japan thought he was absolutely adorable. Unlike his brother he was more calm and less likely to get into trouble, though, he tended to be underfoot a lot. It didn't help that the carpet was the same color as his fur.

Seychelles was darker than Canada with fur the same color as England's two patches. Her fur was mostly short, though two pieces that came out of her head near her ears were really long. Japan had tied little red ribbons to these two pieces. She was constantly carrying around a little blue cloth fish.

It was Seychelles that Japan was currently holding. "Seychelles is very beautiful, isn't she, England?"

England replied with a meow laying his head in Japan's lap as he stretched out. America was jumping on Austria, Japan's kind hearted butler. Austria had a stubborn cowlick that would not stay down even if he used gel. After Japan found out and told the other man that he looked rather silly with gelled back hair, Austria had let the curl stay. It didn't hurt that the kittens adored playing with the curl.

America had obviously gotten bored riding in the cart and wanted to play with it. Unfortunately for him, Austria needed to see to drive the cart and picked him off his face and sat him down in the seat next to him when Japan called out, "America, be more careful, please. You are making it difficult for Austria-san to steer the cart."

Canada had climbed up on to Spain's, the horse's, back before they sat out and now he was climbing on the kind natured stallion's head like his older brother. But unlike Austria, Spain didn't need to see anything as Austria was doing the seeing for them.

"Whoa, Spain, whoa, steady, boy," Austria said, pulling up on the reins as they reached the door of a large mansion. Spain stopped and Austria hopped out and helped Japan from the cart.

"Thank you, Austria-san," Japan said as Spain neighs. "Oh, of course, Spain, I almost forgot." Japan pulled a tomato out of his pocket and held it out to the horse who ate it as happily as most horses eat sugar cubes.

"Herr Japan, may I take your parcel? It really is much too heavy for you, Herr," Austria said as the four cats jumped down and the three kittens ran around and under Spain's legs.

"Please don't trouble yourself, Austria-san, I will be fine," Japan said.

While the humans talked and did human things, the cats did cat things. "Canada, come back here," England called out to his younger son. "Haven't you forgotten something, dear?"

"Thank you, Mr. Spain, for letting me ride on your back," Canada said softly.

"You're welcome, little Canada," Spain said with a smile.

"How was that, Mum?" Canada asked. As much as he tried, the three kittens insisted on calling him mum, but he wasn't really upset about it because it was true.

"Very good, dear, that was very nice," England said with a smile.

Japan stood at the front door and called out, "Come along, England, kittens, come along." He then turned to Austria, "Oh, Austria-san, I almost forgot, I'm expecting my attorney, Greece Heracles. You remember Greece-san, of course?"

He doesn't wait for a reply because Greece is one of those people that are hard to forget.

"Of course, Herr, how could anyone forget him?"

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Greece was bumping down the street in his ramshackle car, pulling levers and turning the wheel. He was enjoying his drive to Japan's house as he enjoyed all things in life, knowing that it was much too short to waste on frivolous things like worry and greed. He finally pulled to a stop in front of the house and got out singing cheerfully.

He doesn't have to knock because Austria opened the door before he had to. "Good day, Herr Greece. Herr Japan is expecting you in his study." He grabs a hold of the scarf around Greece's neck and lets the other man spin himself around to remove it.

"Yo, Austria, loosen up a bit," Greece said, tossing his hat as he headed up the stairs.

Austria sighed as that hat landed right on his head, Greece was a bit out there for his sensibilities, but Japan wanted to meet with him. The worse part about Greece, however, was his-Greece began to sway on the steps and Austria rushed up- "Herr, maybe we should take the lift."

"Non-sense," Greece said with a yawn, "lifts are for the elderly and the disabled. And I'm-" the rest was cut off by a snore and he began to fall, but was caught by Austria.

"And this is why I wanted to take the elevator," Austria murmured, as he began to lead the now sleep walking Greece up the stairs.

Japan was standing before a mirror checking his appearance, he refused to say that he was sprucing up for Greece, but it was the truth. "How do I look, England? Greece-san is a very dear friend."

England meowed and gave him that 'You're not fooling me' look that cats do so well. Austria knocked on the door and Japan called, "Please, enter."

Austria looks a little worse for wear and said, "Announcing Herr Greece Heracles."

"Please go rest Austria-san, I know it's Greece-san," Japan said happily.

Greece woke up as soon as he crossed the threshold and smiled brightly, "Japan, it's nice to see you."

"I'm happy to see you, too, Greece-san," Japan said.

England rolled his eyes at the humans. With cats, if you wanted to mate you said so. Why did humans dance around each other so? It made no sense to him. "England, looking as fine and handsome as ever," Greece complimented, scratching him behind the ears, which was very nice. England let out a purr and closed his eyes only opening them again when the hand retracted and the humans began their conversation.

England really didn't care, but he wished that Greece would just say how he felt and get on with it as he wanted Japan to be happy and Japan was too shy and introverted to say how he felt himself.

"Greece-san, I've asked you to come here on a very important legal matter," Japan said.

"What? Oh," he grabbed up his brief case and planted himself at the ornate desk. He pulled out a pair of glasses and a pen to set to work. "Now, what is the nature of this legal matter?"

"I wish to write a will," Japan said.

"A will? But it's highly unlikely you'll ever need one," Greece said.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to make one up," Japan said.

"Well, who are the beneficiaries?" Greece asked.

"Well, as you know, I don't have the closest relationship with my family," Japan said.

Meanwhile, Austria listened in through an echo pipe that had been installed into his quarters.

"You also know that my cats are more family too me then my blood relatives," Japan continued. "Therefore, I want them to be always cared for. And I can think of no one better than Austria-san, for this task."

"Austria? Japan, are you saying that if something should happen to you, you are leaving everything to Austria?"

"No, no, Greece-san, I wish to leave everything to England and his children," Japan said with a mile.

"To the cats?" Greece was shocked, but terribly happy, he hadn't thought of that. Now he was going to have to do the same for his multitudes of cats.

"Cats?" Austria said.

"Yes, Greece-san, I wish the cats to inherit first. Then, if something should happen to them, Austria-san would be next to inherit," Japan said.

"I inherit after the cats?" Austria cursed quietly in his room. "The only reason I took this job was to try to get Japan's money. And yet, instead of getting it, I'll end up taking care of cats that did inherit. No, I must find a way to get rid of those cats. I will not put up with years of them touching my piano with their grubby little paws, shredding my furniture, and eating gourmet as particular as Italy. No, those cats have got to go. I'll think of a way."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

The three kittens were running towards the front door at top speed. "Wait for me, wait for me!" Canada yelled out as he tried to get past his siblings.

"Me first! Me first!" Seychelles shouted.

All three jump at the same time to get into the cat door.

"Why should you be first?" America asked.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why," Seychelles said, managing to get through the door.

America grabbed her by the tail, "You're not a lady. You're nothing but a sister!"

"Oh! I'll show you if I'm a lady or not," Seychelles said, getting up and running after her oldest brother. Canada hid under the chair as his younger and older siblings rough housed a bit. "Stop tickling!" she yelled.

"Get her, America! Get her!" Canada cheered.

Seychelles managed to get up and gave chase to the fleeing America, pouncing on him and pulling on the ribbon around his neck.

Each of the cats had different colored collars, well, the kittens had ribbons while England had a collar. Seychelles had a pretty blue, yellow, red, white, and green striped ribbon around her neck. America had a red, white, and blue striped ribbon around his. Canada's was white with a red maple leaf pattern. And England had a blue collar with a small union jack tag hanging from the front.

"Fight fair, Seychelles," America scolded.

"Females never fight fair," Canada said from a top a nearby table. He leaned on one of the candlesticks and accidentally knocked the candle off, right on his sister's head.

"Ow! Now that hurt! Mum! Mum!" Seychelles called out.

"Seychelles, dear, you must stop that. This is really not ladylike behavior," England said, entering the room. "And America, well, such behavior is most unbecoming to a lovely gentleman." He pushed the broken candle off of Seychelles' head.

"Well, she started it," America said.

"Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them," Seychelles said with a glare. America stuck his tongue out.

"America, now, don't be rude," England said.

"We were just practicing biting and clawing," America said as Canada jumped down to join his mother and siblings.

"Aristocrats do no practice biting and clawing and things like that - it's just horrible!" England said, scandalized. He never wanted his children to have to fight they would be cared for by humans, just as he was.

"But someday, we might meet a touch alley cat," America said, "and I'll be the hero that rescues you and everyone else from him." He jumped around trying to sound tough with his kitten hissing and spitting, but it caused him to slobber on his face instead and he licked his lips afterwards.

"Now, that will do," England said with a laugh. He really couldn't stay mad at the kids, they were adorable. "It's time we concerned ourselves with self-improvement. Now, you want to grow up to be lovely, charming ladies and gentlemen. Now America, you go and start on with your painting."

"Yes, Mum," America said, jumping up to the easel.

"Mum, may we watch America paint before we start our music lesson? Please?" Seychelles asked with her pleading eyes.

"Well, yes, dear, but you must be very quiet," England said.

America began mixing paints on the palette by jumping on the tubes to get the paint to come out. It's a very messy method and some of the paint lands on the floor, nearly on Canada's head. "Oops! Uh-oh..." America tried to catch all the paint and managed to get most of it. He then focused on the blank easel, using his paws to paint a picture.

The colors began to come together and it is Seychelles that shouts, "It's Austria!"

"Yeah, old picklepuss Austria!" Canada agreed.

"'Old picklepuss'? Now, now, Canada, that is not kind. You know Austria is so fond of all of us and takes very good care of us," England said.

Austria, meanwhile, was mixing up the warm cream for the cats with an extra ingredient in the form of sleeping pills. "Rock-a-bye, kitties, bye-bye you go / La la la la, and I'm in the dough / Oh Austria, you really know your stuff." He started mixing in spices to make sure the pills that dissolved in the cream wouldn't be tasted by the cats.

Just before he took it off the stove he moved the spoon up to his lips to taste, but stopped a millimeter away, "Oops! Oh, dear! A slip of the hand and it's off to dreamland. I say, that's not at all bad. 'Slip of the hand, dreamland.'"

Back with England and his kittens, "Now, let's leave America to his painting," England said. "Now dears, you go to the piano and run along. Both of you, go ahead."

"Yes, Mum," Seychelles and Canada chorused.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios," England said.

Seychelles jumped to the top of the piano and Canada jumped to the seat, preparing to play. He couldn't reach the peddles, but he could still play well without them. And he demonstrated this by doing a quick run on all the keys.

"OW!" Seychelles shouted. "Mum, he did it again!" She looked at her hurt and slightly squished tail.

"Tattletale!" Canada said, leaning heavily on one of the keys.

"Now, Canada, please dear, settle down and play me your pretty little song," England said, curling up in a nearby chair.

"Yes, Mum," Canada said.

He began playing a simple little melody with his two forepaws. Seychelles took a deep breath and began to sing, "Doe me so doe doe so me doe / Every truly cultured music student knows / You must learn your scales and your arpeggios," she took a breathe, "And the music ring from your chest and not your nose / While you sing your scales and your arpeggios."

"If you're faithful to your daily practicing / You will find your progress is encouraging / Doe me so me do me so me fa la so it goes / When you sing your scales and your arpeggios."

Seychelles opened her mouth to continue the song, but Canada took the opportunity to play a piano solo. She rolled her eyes, but waited patiently. When Canada gets to the point where the music is back in rhythm for the song, America joined in and makes it a duo with paint covered paws.

"Doe me so doe doe so me doe / Doe me so doe doe so me doe / Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show / Like a tree, ability will root and grow," England and Seychelles sang together. America joined them with, "If you're smart you'll learn by heart / What every artist knows." And drops off while England and Seychelles sing, "You must sing your scales," but re-joined at the end for, "And your arpe-e-e-gios!"

America and Canada end their piano duet with a duel, jumping on the keys until they ram into each other and stop. At that moment Austria opened the door to the piano room so they don't continue. "Your favorite dish, prepared a very special way," he said placing a tray containing four bowls of cream on the floor, "it's creme de la creme a la Austria." He uncovered the tray and begins to leave the room. "Sleep well, I mean, eat, eat well, of course."

Austria closed the door and the four cats gather around. There were three small bowls and a larger bowl and it's obvious whose is whose. Even though America approached the larger bowl, England picked him up and placed him next to one of the smaller bowls, after all the large bowl was his. They began to eat in silence only interrupted when a little mouse emerged from a hole in the wall near by.

"Yo, England, kittens," Romano said.

"Hello, Romano," Seychelles and America chorus.

"Good evening, Romano," England said.

"Mmm! Something smells awfully good. What is that appetizing smell?"

"It's creme de la creme a la Austria," Seychelles answered.

"Won't you join us, Romano?" England invited.

"Thank you, England, I do have a cracker here with me," Romano said.

"Have some," Canada invited, moving aside so the mouse could dunk his cracker.

"Thanks, kid," Romano said, dunking his cracker a couple times and then eating it. "Ooh, this is very good. Compliments to the chef."

"Mm, this is yummy," Seychelles said.

"Mm...Delicious!" Romano agreed finishing his cracker. "This calls for another cracker. I'll be right back."

He ran back towards his hole while the kittens began to yawn and and fall asleep. Romano makes it back to his hole just as he passes out. "So, that's...creme...de la creme...a la Austria."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Translations (I don't use many):

Austria-san, Greece-san: Mr. Austria, Mr. Greece; polite an proper way of addressing people in Japanese (though usually surnames are used and they're usually not country names).  
Herr Japan, Herr Greece: Mr. Japan, Mr. Greece  
Herr: Sir


	2. Catnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Aristocats. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: Well the wait is over, here's chapter 2. Prussia appears next chapter, sorry.

* * *

_**Nekotalia in The Aristocats  
**_**Chapter 2: Catnapped**

* * *

****That night Austria put the three kittens and England in a basket and drove out to the countryside where he intended to dump them off. Unfortunately for him, the best laid plans of mice and men, and all of that.

"Lithuania, hey, Liet," Poland called quietly looking for the other dog. Poland was a strangely blond colored Polish hunting dog with green eyes. Lithuania was a brown colored Lithuanian hound dog with green eyes. "LIET!" Poland called.

"What?" Lithuania said, coming out of a haystack, yawning.

"Like listen, Liet, I like hear something," Poland said.

"Oh, Poland, we bit six tires today, chased four motorcars, a bicycle, and a scooter. I'm tired," Lithuania said.

"Like be quiet, Liet," Poland said, listening carefully. "It's like a two-cylinder, chain drive, with like a squeaky wheel on the front. You like go for the tires and I'll like go for the seat of the problem."

"Why must I always go for the tires?" Lithuania asked with a sigh.

"'Cause, I'm like the leader, that's why. Now sound the like attack."

Lithuania sighed and began barking.

"Like thank you for sharing, Liet. But the world did not need to like know about your obsession with like lady undergarments."

Lithuania glared at his partner, "Oh, let's just attack already."

"Like, wait a minute, I'm the leader!" Poland waited a minute before shouting, "LIKE CHARGE!"

Austria drove the motorcycle straight towards the dogs, swerving at the last minute to miss them. Sure he was dumping a family of cats in the wild, but he wasn't overly cruel. He wasn't going to kill them or the dogs that just happened in his way. The motorbike slid down the embankment and towards a creek, bumping along the uneven ground.

He wasn't aware until later that he lost the cats at all and hoped for their sake that they hadn't landed in the stream. They weren't deserving of death, after all. The dogs chased him. Lithuania got into the sidecar at some point and Poland bit him in the butt before he managed to fall off.

For a time they even got stuck on a windmill.

Yes, stuck on a windmill spinning in air. Poland and Lithuania were very persistent dogs, if not a little dumb. Though, they did manage to separate the sidecar from the motorbike and steer both. Austria was a little dumb founded about these dogs. But after getting off the windmill, Austria managed to get on the motorbike and ran from the battle.

Poland and Lithuania watched from a pigsty as the evil butler got away, but looking at all the sweet swag they managed to get, they didn't truly mind.

* * *

As Austria left the scene of the crime, England was just waking up. Being the largest and the eldest of the four cats, he was the first to be able to shake off the effects of the sleeping pills. It was the thunderclap that woke him up, though. "Oh, where am I?" he said looking around a the unfamiliar landscape. "I am not home at all."

He got up and leapt up onto a log, calling, "Children, where are you? Answer me! America? Seychelles? Canada? Where are you?"

"Here I am, mum," Seychelles called out softly. She had woken up to find herself stuck between the branches of a small tree.

England turned to look at his daughter and immediately went over to pull her out of the tree. "Seychelles, love, are you alright?"

"I guess i had a nightmare and fell out of bed," Seychelles said with sad eyes, though she knew it wasn't true. She was just saying it in hopes that it would make it true.

"Now Seychelles don't be frightened," England said. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he heard a cry.

"Mum! Mum!"

"That's Canada!" Seychelles said.

"Over here, darling," England said, looking through the tall grass around the creek to try and locate the cry. "Canada, here we are. And don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

Canada was cold and wet and generally miserable, he had landed right in the pond and woke up barely able to breathe. "I'm coming, mum. I'm cold and I'm w-wet," Canada said softly.

A frog croaked.

"Mum?" Canada turned to the croak.

The frog croaked louder.

"MUM!" Canada ran across the water in the opposite direction and straight under England's front paws, shivering in fright.

"Dear, that's only a little frog," England said, looking down at his son.

"But he had a mouth like a hippolotamus," Canada said, and hearing the frog croak again, tucked himself closer to his mother.

Seychelles giggled and Canada glared at her, "What's so funny?'

"Now, now, dears. Now you just stay here, and I'll go and I'll look for America." He walked away from the two kittens, leaving them next to the basket and called out, "America! America, where are you?"

Seychelles looked around and called out, "America!"

"America!" Canada joined with Seychelles to call out their brother's name.

Behind them America pushed the curtain of the basket aside and yawns.

"America!" Seychelles called.

"Hey, what's all the yellin' about?" America asked.

"Why didn't you answer?" Canada asked

"Mum! He's been here all the time," Seychelles yelled out.

England looked up from some grass and sighed with relief and walked back to the basked, "Oh, thank goodness. Are you alright?" England promptly began licking his son's cheek making sure the kitten was truly alright.

"I was having a funny dream. Austria was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along-" he was still half asleep, but he woke up truly when a frog croake nearby. "Frogs? Uh-oh, it wasn't a dream. Austria did this to us."

"Austria? Tsk! Oh, darling, but that-why, that's ridiculous," England said.

"Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, America," Canada teased.

Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder startled all four of the cats, and little Seychelles curled up against her mother's body. "Mum, I'm afraid! I want to go home."

"Now, now, don't be frightened," England soothed. Another bold of lightning and rumble of thunder makes even England give a startled yelp, "Oh dear! Let's get into the basket, all of us."

All four cats get inside the basket again just as it begins to pour down rain. "What's gonna happen to us?" America asked, showing his frightened side.

"Well, dears, I-I just don't know. It does look hopeless, doesn't it?" England said, looking out the opening between the curtains with his ears further down than normal.

"I wish we were home with Japan right now," Canada whispered.

"Oh, poor Japan, he'll be so worried when he finds us gone."

* * *

Japan woke up when the thunder rumbled and sat up quickly, looking around. Upon seeing the rain he sighed in relief, "England? Kittens? Oh, my gracious! I had the most horrible dream about them. Thank goodness it was only a dream." He got up and puts on his slippers and robe and heads over to the cat bed. "Oh dear, what a terrible night. Don't be frightened, the storm will soon pass."

He opened the curtain of the bed and gasped, "Oh! Oh, no! They're gone!" He ran from the room, hoping that they had just gotten up for a nighttime stroll. "England? Kittens? England? Where are you?"

Romano ran out of his hole and looked up towards the second floor from a good vantage point at the base of the stairs.

"They're gone! They're gone!" Japan was panicking, wondering where his beloved cats were.

"England, kittens, gone?" Romano was shocked. "That's terrible! Where? Why? They're in trouble. There's so many scary things out there and on a night like this..." He took a deep breath and ran back into his burrow taking a warm rain slicker and hat before running out into the night. "I've got to find them. England! Kittens! England! Kittens! Kittens!"

* * *

End Note: Sorry about Romano's little bit of OOC-ness at the end.


End file.
